Thermal enhanced oil recovery methods are used to recover bitumen and heavy oil from hydrocarbon reservoirs. The most dominant of these methods is steam-assisted gravity drainge (“SAGD”). However, SAGD operations typically leave behind significant quantities of residual bitumen within the reservoir, as the gravity drainage mechanism becomes inefficient during later stages of the operation, especially with respect to bitumen that is disposed remotely relative to the SAGD well pair.